Ladies Night Out
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Callie and Arizona's first night out since Sofia was born doesn't exactly turn out the way Arizona had planned it. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing.


_**Ladies Night Out**_

**Summary**: Callie and Arizona's first night out since Sofia was born doesn't exactly turn out the way Arizona had planned it. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing.

**Rated: Mature**

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Author's Note: Just a prompt I chose to fill, nothing special or anything. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

* * *

They say every new mother has attachment syndrome, a problem in which they do not want to leave their newborn for any amount of time, even going to the bathroom or taking a shower creates momentary despair for the new mother. Calliope Torres is certainly not one to stray from the statistic. There is something about the fact that her daughter had been born premature, without a heartbeat and needed multiple surgeries that made her a bit _more_ than just overprotective. In fact, the car ride home from the hospital, Calliope practically stopped breathing until she could get her daughter out of that stupid car seat and safely nestled in her arms.

At first, Arizona found Calliope's overprotective motherly instincts endearing and she couldn't love her _more_ for it. But it had been three months since they brought Sofia home and the only alone time she has been able to get from her soulmate was during their wedding, and the second the reception was over, Calliope was the one racing back to the apartment to check on the baby. And Arizona has tried to be patient, truly she has, because she understands how Calliope feels; after all, she had been the one who slept near Sofia's crib the first four days after they brought her home. But it has been three months now and she misses her _wife_.

She has this whole big honeymoon planned, to Fiji, the place they had originally been planning to go before their first break up over, ironically enough, kids. And Calliope swore they would go once Sofia got a bit bigger, but honestly, Arizona is not sure she wants to wait until Sofia is a teenager before she takes the trip.

So, that is why she has planned this night out for the two of them, more as an experiment than an actual date, to prove to Calliope that Sofia _will be_ fine without her there with her every waking hour of the day. And Sofia is _just_ fine; however, sitting across from her wife who picks nervously at her Caesar's salad, Arizona realizes that _she_ is not.

It is funny really, she sighs a little as she traces the top of her wine glass with her thumb. A year ago, Calliope had been dying to spend a night alone with her, but now, she does not even look at her unless Sofia is in her arms. Funny how such a tiny person can impact your life in such a big way. Not that Arizona is complaining, because she _loves_ Sofia, but in all honesty, sometimes she just wanted her Calliope back.

"Do you think I should…?"

"No."

"But what if…"

"Mark would call us, Calliope," Arizona sighs in frustration, fielding off yet another request to call home and check on the infant. The whole point Calliope made about them _not_ getting a house after their wedding was so Mark could spend time with their daughter and they could have him babysit with ease, and not hire someone they did not know. Granted, Mark Sloan might not know how to treat women, Arizona groans at the thought of her neighbor, but he _did_ take good care of his daughter when Callie gave him the chance.

"You're right, you're totally right, I'm sorry," Calliope sighs, picking up a piece of lettuce and placing it in her mouth, chewing half-hardheartedly. Arizona knows the plea would only go away for a few disinterested bites of the salad before Calliope would push again, this time with a new scenario, something along the lines of burglary, or choking, or Mark dropping gum in her hair. Because suddenly, not only is Mark an incapable parent, but he is also an irresponsible gum chewer.

"Some more wine ladies?" The waiter asks with a gentle smile. The boy could not be older than twenty-two with a buzz cut of blonde hair and a bright smile that reminds Arizona all too much of Tim's. Smiling politely, Arizona nods and the boy grins, gently pouring the wine into their glasses.

"Are you ladies enjoying your night?" He asks and Arizona looks at Calliope with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah, it's just been _super_," Arizona replies sarcastically and the waiter grins.

"Fantastic. If I can get you ladies anything else, do not hesitate to let me know," The waiter states with another polite smile before he goes on about his job. Arizona rolls her eyes gently as she takes her glass, taking a long swig of the white wine. Across from her, Calliope places another piece of crunchy lettuce into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm just going to step into the ladies' room for a moment…"

"You're not calling him, Calliope," Arizona groans but Callie shakes her head with worriment written across her face.

"But what if…"

"You know what? Fine. Fine! Call Mark. Go home to Mark. Do whatever you want. Here, do you want me to smoke signal him because you learn a thing or two from Camp Shaggy Motto. Or perhaps you want to put up a bat man signal, maybe he'll see it through the skylight. Oh, I know, why don't we just hop on our jet and fly back and check on him and Sofia? Hell, let's just sprout wings and fly ourselves! Because maybe then you would see that they are, like I have told you the million times you have asked tonight, _fine!_" Arizona snaps and Callie rolls her eyes with a chuckle, tossing her napkin up on the table with a low grumble in the back of her throat.

"You don't have to be bitchy," Callie murmurs.

"Apparently I do, Calliope! Because apparently it is the only way that you listen to me! Because I've told you and I have told you they are fine, and he'd call if something happens. Trust me, Mark Sloan is not my favorite person and there are a _lot_ of bad things about him but when it comes to his daughter, he is not going to let anything happen to her. I wanted to have this date for us, so that I can spend some time with my wife but I wasn't aware that once you had Sofia, you were going to turn into this helicopter parent," Arizona grumbles, picking at her chicken in annoyance and Calliope eyes her carefully, shifting in her seat. For a moment, neither of the ladies says anything, but they simply eat, chewing in aggression and annoyance. And then, Callie sighs.

"I just worry about her. She's three months old, Arizona. And Mark… he's a guy. And guys are not as good at taking care of babies as women can. And I just want to be with her as much as I can because I know that when these moments are up, that's it. She's my only baby," Callie sighs, taking a sip of her wine and Arizona shakes her head, leaning against the table to gaze at her wife.

"No, she's not," Arizona says softly and instantly, Callie's head snaps up at her wife's statement, her brow wrinkled in confusion, "Sofia is not the only child you will ever have. We're going to have more babies. _I_ am going to have a baby someday too. And maybe I'll be as crazy as you are right now. All I know is that I miss _my wife_. And I miss Sofia too, I do. But I just want to spend some time with my wife without having to bat signal Mark Sloan every two seconds to check on our kid." Arizona sighs as she slices another piece of her chicken and Callie makes this little sound in the back of her throat that sounds like she is either crying or dying, Arizona is not sure which one. Nevertheless, she looks at her wife in confusion.

"You mean, we're… we're going to have _more_ kids?" Callie gasps and Arizona nods.

"Well, yeah. Sofia can't be an only child. Only, they are not going to be Mark's kids. Can you imagine Baby Sloan growing in my uterus? Yikes," Arizona chuckles, placing a bite of chicken into her mouth and Callie looks at her with wide eyes, almost like a deer caught in headlights. Chuckling softly, Arizona sits her knife down on the plate as she reaches over, gently taking her wife's hand in hers.

"Calliope, I promised you we'd have ten kids the day of the shooting. Sure, that might have been exaggerated, like _really_ exaggerated but I want to have kids. Our kids. Not ours and Mark's. But before we can do that, I have to make sure that you stop being this helicopter mother before you drive Mark, Sofia _and_ me insane. I just… I just wanted my wife back. So I sat up this date for us to show you that both you and Sofia would be fine enough for us to go on our honeymoon. But I wasn't aware you were going to worry yourself into a coma all night. We can just… go home," Arizona sighs as she releases her hand, gently pushing her chair back but Callie's voice stops her.

"Arizona," Callie whispers, her voice barely audible and Arizona looks at her curiously, "I'm sorry. I am sorry that I've ignored you lately. I know that you've wanted to spend time with me and I've wanted to be alone with you too. But ever since the accident…"

"No, I get it," Arizona nods with a shaky breath, "you still blame me for the accident and you're afraid. Because the last time you and Sofia were alone with me, you went out the windshield and the two of you nearly died. I should… I should have known that it would happen, and that you'd want to be with Sofia more now. It's natural. And plus, she's your baby and…."

"She is _**OUR**_ baby!" Callie interrupts her with a glare and Arizona pulls back a little, "and I _don't _blame you for the accident, Arizona. I never did. And I never will. Don't you know that? If anything, it is my fault because I am the one who was distracting you from driving and I am the one who was fighting with you over your feelings about Mark. And you… you were the one who saved us, _all _of us. Sofia wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, Mark was only focused on me but you were focused on all of us. And you were the one who gave me the strength to come back. I've just… been scared. Scared that now everything has changed that you and I… have changed too." At the statement, Arizona squeezes Callie's hand reassuringly.

"Calliope, we have changed. We are parents now. You're the worrywart parent and I am the parent who trusts in her kid. I'm sure that'll change when she starts sneaking out to see the girl next door," Arizona chuckles softly, squeezing her hand again, "but can I just have my wife back? Just for tonight? And we can talk about the honeymoon and the kids' thing and all kinds of stuff."

"Or maybe we won't do any talking at all," Callie grins and Arizona instantly blushes softly, "We told Mark we'd be back around eleven, right?" Instantly, Arizona beams a bright grin with a sharp nod of her head.

"We did," Arizona grins.

"I think we should go home for desert," Callie winks as she pushes her hair out as she stands, Arizona's fingers laced in hers.

"Why? Do you want to have some ice cream with Sofia?" Arizona asks and Callie grins all knowingly.

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more…. Naughty," Callie grins, pulling Arizona close as she places a soft kiss upon her lips. Instantly, Arizona grins into their kiss, holding her close to her for a long moment before pulling away, "come on wifey." Callie coaches and it only takes Arizona a second to follow along behind her with a little extra skip in her step.

* * *

Sex with Calliope has never been _anything_ like this type of good, Arizona pants as she falls onto her wife, her fingers still pumping softly inside of her wife's throbbing center. Perhaps the absence truly does make the heart grow fonder because Arizona cannot remember the last time she and Callie came four times in a row like they just had; and she certainly cannot remember the last time Callie _screamed_ like that. Working her hips softly into her wife as her fingers explore her, Arizona looks into her wife's eyes, her body adorned with the beats of sweat that coaxed their bodies.

"You know…" Arizona pauses with a moan as Callie's hips buck up into her, their centers meeting in a tension driving grind, "We can't… we can't actually m-make a baby." Callie grins up at her as her nails scratch down the small of Arizona's back, pushing her into her harder, creating a harder thrust of her fingers inside of her.

"But trying is fun," Callie moans, biting her wife's shoulder. Arizona gasps at the contact, arching her back as she pushes her hips into her wife's harder, thrusting her fingers deeper into her. Callie moans in a pant, her hands roving Arizona's body, exploring every freckle, every scar, every inch.

"Mmmm, God, _yes_." Arizona moans, her lips finding Calliope's as she kisses her deeply, allowing her hips to drop into another powerful grind. Instantly, Calliope moans huskily into her wife's mouth, her legs wrapping around her waist as they begin to push and grind together, their bodies in perfect melody with one another, each thrust, each grind, each push all perfectly mimicked with the other.

"God, Arizona, I'm so close," Callie moans into her ear. Arizona mimics the sound at her wife's roaming hands as their hips thrust together harder this time, Arizona's curled fingers sliding farther into Calliope as she finds _that_ spot, the spot that only she can reach. She pumps hard, her body colliding against hers.

"Cum for me, Calliope," Arizona coaxes with another hard push into her wife, their bed moving with the rhythm of their grinding bodies. With another deep pump of her fingers, along with the grinding of their bodies, the orgasm rips through Calliope.

"Arizonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!" The raven haired woman bellows in a yell, along with a whimpering cry of ecstasy, her body quaking as the endorphins rush through her. Her walls tighten around Arizona's probing fingers as Callie first sees white, then black as her head falls back against the pillow, her toes curling in pleasure. Grunting at the pleasurable feeling, she feels herself losing control as the juices flood past Arizona's fingers, and into their bed. Then, the last tingles of the orgasm begin to wear as Arizona collapses on her wife, both panting to catch their breath.

"Baby, that was…" Callie pants in a low moan, "you… "

"Callie?! Callie, is everything alright?! Is there a robber in here?! I heard screaming!" It is Mark who busts through the door and instantly both of the women burst into giggles, a hot blush burning in Callie's cheeks. Arizona opens her mouth to say something but Callie cups her mouth with her hand, giggling beneath her.

"Callie?! If you don't answer, I'm busting down the door!" Mark yells from the other side of their bedroom door, creating even louder giggles from the two women.

"Mark, it's okay, it's just me and Arizona. Go back to Sofia," Callie exclaims with a blush.

"Robbins is in there?" Mark asks perplexed and both of the women giggle again, this time louder than before. Sometimes, for a man, Mark Sloan can be completely oblivious. Grinning, Arizona reaches down to cup her wife's throbbing center, creating a low, husky moan from Calliope, one _just_ loud enough that she is sure Mark can hear.

"Hi, Mark," Arizona chuckles, her lips kissing Calliope's chest, exploring the freckles upon her breasts, her tongue sliding against her nipple softly, creating a whimper from her wife.

"Oh! It's _that_ kind of screaming! Hey, if you need a third, I can always call Jackson to come watch Sofia and we can…"

"GO AWAY, MARK!" Both Callie and Arizona exclaim loudly, their bodies instantly picking up where they left off with the grinding, roving and exploring. Chuckling on the other side of the door, Mark stands there for a moment, the soft whispers and gasps of his child's mothers coming from the other side before he shakes his head with a sly grin.

"Have a nice night out ladies…. Or should I say in?" Mark grins.

"GET OUT!" They both scream and he laughs loudly with a shake of his head. Grinning, he turns, grabbing a cold slice of pizza from the box on the table before he closes the door behind him.

Chuckling as he walks into his apartment, he eyes his daughter carefully who is sound asleep in her crib, sucking happily on the pacifier trapped in her mouth. He smiles, leaning down as he wraps the blanket around the slumbering infant, his heart bursting with love for the tiny girl who looks painfully like her gorgeous mother.

"I think someone is going to get a brother or sister soon," He smiles at her, gently brushing his fingers through her dark black hair, "but at least, by then, let's hope Mama and Mami have a sound proof house far away so that we don't have to hear it." He chuckles quietly, placing a soft kiss upon her head before flopping down on the sofa and reading the last few pages of the newspaper, pretending like he _can't_ hear the two women across the hall, no matter how much he enjoys the fact that he _can_.


End file.
